Dialogue
by Scheherazade
Summary: Quatre's been out of contact with the rest of the pilots for about 3 years... All dialogue. *minor 3+4 shounen-ai hints*


"Dialogue"

by Scheherazade

------------------------------------------

"Quatre?"

Stunned silence.

"T-T-Trowa?"

"Hi."

"You're…here…"

"Yes."

"No, you're not. Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing. This is probably just another dream. I mean, I haven't seen anyone since the war ended--why should you suddenly appear now?" Pause. "Sorry. It's--lonely, that's all."

Pain.

"So why are you here? How did you find me?"

"I didn't find you--I was already on the colony. I was just walking by and thought I recognized you…"

"Oh." Pause. "Well, I really should go--I'm already late. It was nice seeing you again, Trowa--it's good to know you, at least, are alive and well. If you see the others, tell them I said 'hi', all right?"

"Of course. Good luck."

"The same to you. See you."

A lonely whisper. "Goodbye, Quatre."

---------------------------------------------

"Maxwell here. How can I--oh my God! Trowa!"

"Hello, Duo."

"Trowa! It's you! Where've you been? What've you been doing? How come you haven't called me?"

"Duo--"

"Are you anywhere nearby? Can you come and visit me?"

"Duo--"

"Hilde will be back in only a few minutes--I know she'll probably want to talk to you--"

"Duo."

"Huh?"

"Why haven't you talked to Quatre?"

"Why haven't I--Oh. I see. Well, 'Master Winner' is too high and mighty to associate with the likes of us."

"What?"

"I'm surprised he deigned to speak with you. *We* are below his notice."

"Really."

"Yes, really. I'm sure you find it hard to believe your precious Quatre is anything other than perfect, but what would *you* think if you kept trying and trying to get ahold of him or visit or *anything* and after a couple months of worrying what the hell happened to him you get a note--a *note*, he wouldn't even tell me face to face--saying that he "believes it would be best for both of us" if I stopped trying to contact him? He was my friend, Trowa, one of the only ones I've ever had…"

Silence.

"You still there?"

"Please explain, then, why it's killing him that none of us have seen him for three years." 

"Huh?"

"I saw him today, for the first time since that--that day--with the Gundams--"

"Yeah. I know which one you mean."

"He couldn't believe it was me. I think his words were something along the lines of, 'This is probably just a dream. I haven't seen any of you since the war ended--why would you show up now?' Oh, and incidentally, I'm supposed to tell you he says 'hi'."

"But…what…"

"Exactly."

"Oh, man. And he wasn't just acting?"

"...."

"Okay, okay. Don't look at me like that. How about I come over to L-4 and we figure everything out? I'll get ahold of Wufei, too--we see each other sometimes."

"All right. Do you know where Heero is and how I can get ahold of them?"

"Of course! Doesn't everyone?"

"Everyone?"

"You mean you didn't hear?"

"Didn't hear what?"

"Oh, man, you really *have* missed everything. Well, Heero's engaged!"

Silence.

"You're kidding."

"No, really! It's been all over the news and everything!"

"Engaged. Heero."

"Kinda scary, isn't it?"

"Is it--"

"Relena? Nope. It's this girl named Sylvia Noventa--General Noventa's granddaughter, I think."

"Hmm."

"Yeah, they met when he was off on his little suicide trip around the world--hey, you were with him, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"So you've met her…God, where have you *been* all this time?"

"I was with Catherine's circus for awhile."

"And?"

"I left."

"And?"

"I went to the Earth. It's very beautiful, you know. Somehow I never noticed that, before…"

"Yeah, I remember Quatre saying the same thing." Pause. "Saaaaaay. Just why were you on that colony, anyway?"

No answer.

"It wouldn't have been because of Quatre, of course. Right?"

No answer.

"'Cause you two are just friends. Right?"

No answer.

"Of course, that doesn't explain--"

"Shut up, Maxwell."

Pause.

"And wipe that grin off your face."

---------------------------------------------------

"Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"You did this, didn't you? You called them all, and figured out this whole mess, asked them to come here…"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Very much."

"You don't mind?"

"Why on earth would I mind? It's wonderful to see everyone again…and straighten out that problem with Rand."

"You're lucky Heero didn't kill him on the spot."

"I know. I can't *completely* blame him, though--he did care about the corporation."

"And nothing else. He separated you from your friends and any other major interest outside 'business' so you would put all your time and energy into his beloved Winner Enterprises!"

"And he almost succeeded."

"Almost?"

"I still have my violin."

Silence.

"So how long will you be staying?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What? You just got here!"

"Actually, I've been on the colony for close to a month."

"Oh, right. I forgot… You'll keep in touch, right?"

"If you--want me to."

"Of course I do."

"Then--I guess I'll see you later. Goodbye, Quatre."

"Goodbye…Trowa…"

The click of a door closing.

A long silence.

--Owari--

------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They own me.

  



End file.
